choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Look-Alike Face Models/Men - 2018
Frank Powell * The Sophomore: Frank Powell * Red Carpet Diaries: Acting Coach Simon Zilberg * The Senior: Simon Zilberg * Red Carpet Diaries: Store Clerk Terrence Terrence.png TRRBk3Ch17 - Worker.png * High School Story: Terrence * The Royal Romance: Worker * The Heist: Monaco: Hansel * Bachelorette Party: Housekeeper Tucker Smith * High School Story: Tucker Smith * Platinum: Film Student Rowan West * Perfect Match: Rowan West * Bachelorette Party: Gamle Sven Archive Clerk Archiveclerkbloodboundbk1.png Head Librarian Kana.jpg * Bloodbound: Archive Clerk * The Royal Masquerade: Head Librarian Kana Lester Castellanos Lester Castellanos.png SenatorCornelius.jpg * Bloodbound: Lester Castellanos * A Courtesan of Rome: Senator Publius Cornelius * The Elementalists: Adherent * Bachelorette Party: Party Goer Arnold Northmun/Highwayman/Leonardo ArnoldNorthmun.png Highwayman 1.png Leonardo.jpg Arnold Northum * Bloodbound: Arnold Northmun * The Senior: Bartender * It Lives Beneath: Bill Barnes * The Heist: Monaco: Charlie Pike * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Goon * Wishful Thinking: Carnival Worker * Bachelorette Party: Biker * Save the Date: Craig Highwayman * Desire & Decorum: Highwayman * The Elementalists: Guest * Bloodbound: Vampire Leonardo * Big Sky Country: Leonardo * The Heist: Monaco: Bartender * Sunkissed: Restaurant Owner Waiter Shirtlesswaiteratthecrimsonveil.png RCDBk2Ch09 Waiter.png Brunet * Bloodbound: Waiter * The Senior: Instructor * Nightbound: Hunk * Sunkissed: Lifeguard Hopeful * Bachelorette Party: Suitor Blond * Red Carpet Diaries: Waiter * Desire & Decorum: Baron Cosman * Perfect Match: Waiter Sergio Sergio.png THMCh03 - Gino Aggrazzi.png * Bloodbound: Sergio * America's Most Eligible: Jesse * The Heist: Monaco: Gino Aggrazzi * Wishful Thinking: Pete Houseboy Houseboysmall.jpg ACoRCh09 First Spear.png OHCrashVictim.png * Bloodbound: Houseboy * Perfect Match: Joko * A Courtesan of Rome: First Spear * Open Heart: Unnamed crash victim * Nightbound: Shirtless Guy * Bachelorette Party: Superfanda * Sunkissed: Fabian Nerdy Guy/Brad/Marquis Hayward BBCh08 - Nerdy Guy.png PMBk2Ch08 Brad.png UnnamedMaleThiefplayerfromoppositeteam.png DDBk2Ch12 Marquis Hayward.PNG Nerdy Guy * Bloodbound: Nerdy Guy * The Senior: Jay * The Heist: Monaco: Peter Graves' Associate * Platinum: Thad * Mother of the Year: School Worker Brad * Perfect Match: Brad * Open Heart: Wayne * Passport to Romance: Male Dragons Fan * Wishful Thinking: Visitor * Red Carpet Diaries: Daniel * Bachelorette Party: Roommate Marquis Hayward * Desire & Decorum: Marquis Hayward * The Elementalists: Guest Miscellaneous * The Elementalists: Thief Player Construction Worker/Charlie BloodboundBK1Worker.jpeg PMBk2Ch03 Male Guard.png Charlie.jpg TECh11 Male Lackey.png ACoRCh02 - Soldier.jpg ACoRCh13 Soldier.PNG Jackson Walker.jpg Construction Worker * Bloodbound: Construction Worker * The Royal Romance: Builder * High School Story: Class Act: Handyman Charlie * Big Sky Country: Charlie * It Lives Beneath: Mover * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Truck Driver * Open Heart: Luis Martinez * Wishful Thinking: Park Ranger Miscellaneous * Perfect Match: Kyo * The Elementalists: Unnamed Male Lackey * A Courtesan of Rome: Soldier * A Courtesan of Rome: Soldier * The Royal Heir: Jackson Walker Griff Sanderson GriffSanderson.png RODCh02 Salazar.png * Bloodbound: Griff Sanderson * Ride or die: A Bad Boy Romance: Emilio Salazar * The Heist: Monaco: Dawes * Bloodbound: Silvio Marcetti * Red Carpet Diaries: Director * Platinum: Reporter * Bachelorette Party: That Guy Skater/Marty BBCh11 Skater.png UnnamedMaleThiefplayerfromoppositeteam2.jpg Skater * Bloodbound: Skater * The Senior: Running Man * It Lives Beneath: Garrett * Open Heart: Remy * Wishful Thinking: Barista * Platinum: Fan * Bloodbound: Young Man Marty * The Elementalists: Marty, The Frost King * Passport to Romance: Berlin Fan Cordonian Man TRRBk3Ch06 - Cordonian Man.png RCDBk2Ch08 Paparazzo.png Cordonian Man * The Royal Romance: Cordonian Man * Perfect Match: Mikail Greene * Bachelorette Party: Gene Paparazzo * Red Carpet Diaries: Paparazzo * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Photographer * Passport to Romance: Photographer * Platinum: Yousef * The Royal Heir: Samir Abdeen Nathan Sterling * The Junior: Nathan Sterling * Sunkissed: Chaz Beau Han BeauHan.png Cyran.jpg NBCh11 Tialo.PNG * The Junior: Beau Han * The Elementalists: Cyran * Nightbound: Tialo * Nightbound: Merman Michael Kim AgentMichaelKim.jpg OHMiscCharCh8Attending.png * Veil of Secrets: Michael Kim * The Senior: Mr. Wu * The Heist: Monaco: Businessman * The Heist: Monaco: Security Guard * The Heist: Monaco: Gabriel * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Security Guard * Open Heart: Dr. Tanaka * Nightbound: Maxwell Greer * Wishful Thinking: Mike Xiao Tanner Sterling Tanner Sterling.png MotYCh5 Guy Ledford.jpg * Veil of Secrets: Tanner Sterling * Platinum: Host * Mother of the Year: Guy Ledford Bryce Sterling Bryce Sterling.png OHMiscCharNigelPlatt.png * Veil of Secrets: Bryce Sterling * Open Heart: Nigel Platt Tommy Walsh Tommy Walsh.png Lucius.jpg Ulrich Ziegler.jpg OHTeamManager.png * Veil of Secrets: Tommy Walsh * A Courtesan of Rome: Lucius * The Heist: Monaco: Ulrich Ziegler * Open Heart: Team Manager * Bachelorette Party: Professor Dooley Jeff Duffy Jeff Duffy.png Tribune.jpg * Veil of Secrets: Jeff Duffy * A Courtesan of Rome: Tribune Gnaeus Rufus * Bachelorette Party: Party Goer Tony Rez * Veil of Secrets: Tony Rez * Open Heart: Rowan * Passport to Romance: Pickpocket Nikolai Petrov NikolaiPetrov.png NBCh03 Kristof - human.png BB2Klempf.png * Veil of Secrets: Nikolai Petrov * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Goon * Nightbound: Kristof Jensen * Bloodbound: Mr. Klempf * Mother of the Year: Donny Mac Hornby Mac_Hornby.png Elliott Taylor.jpg * Veil of Secrets: Mac Hornby * Open Heart: Banner Health Rep * America's Most Eligible: Elliott Taylor Tino Thompson/Rich Man VoSCh14 - Tino Thompson.jpg ILBCh07 Rich Man.png HSSCABk2Ch02 Mr. Silva (alternate - Face 3).png Beaumont Herald.jpg Tino Thompson * Veil of Secrets: Tino Thompson * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Principal Suarez * Open Heart: Dr. Rosario * America's Most Eligible: Ennis * Bloodbound: Reporter Rich Man * It Lives Beneath: Rich Man * The Elementalists: Nate Cervantes Martin Silva * High School Story: Class Act: Martin Silva * Mother of the Year: Clay Keane Others * The Royal Masquerade: Beaumont Herald Etienne Foulard EtienneFoulard.png Vince Casual.jpg SDCh03 Dale (male).PNG BSCBk2Ch02 Bentley Johnson.jpg * Red Carpet Diaries: Etienne Foulard * America's Most Eligible: Vince * Save the Date: Dale Bentley Johnson * Big Sky Country: Bentley Johnson * High School Story: Class Act: Mr. Vidal Viktor Montmartre Viktor Montmartre.png Mr. Silva.png * Red Carpet Diaries: Viktor Montmartre * High School Story: Class Act: Mr. Silva * Platinum: Bar Patron * Bloodbound: Fisherman Tad Princeton * Red Carpet Diaries: Tad Princeton * The Elementalists: Teddy Jung * Platinum: Phil Jean-Paul Hardgrave * Red Carpet Diaries: Jean-Paul Hardgrave * Bachelorette Party: Crew Member Carson Stewart Carson Stewart.png OHDeclanNash.png * America's Most Eligible: Carson Stewart * Open Heart: Declan Nash Tucker Paisley Tucker Paisley.jpg ACoRCh13 Plebian Man.PNG * Red Carpet Diaries: Tucker Paisley * Big Sky Country: Dave * A Courtesan of Rome: Plebian Man * Open Heart: Farley Steve Tennyson/Gary Crawford Steve Perfect Match.png Gary Crawford.png * Perfect Match: Steven Tennyson * Wishful Thinking: Blizzard * Red Carpet Diaries: Officiant Robert Tennyson RobertTennyson.png RODCh01 Dad v4.PNG * Perfect Match: Robert Tennyson * Ride or die: A Bad Boy Romance: Dad (Ride or Die) * Wishful Thinking: Bob Morgenstern * Red Carpet Diaries: Julio Rodriguez * Bachelorette Party: Harry Nikos Anastopoulos * Perfect Match: Nikos Anastopoulos * Open Heart: Dealer * Passport to Romance: Rubio Tommy Phelps Tommyphelps.png Dad Face 3 Sunkissed.JPG * Red Carpet Diaries: Tommy Phelps * Open Heart: Reggie * Sunkissed: Dad Chadley Fortnum Chadleyfortnum.png HSSCADolphinTrainer.png * Red Carpet Diaries: Chadley Fortnum * High School Story: Class Act: Dolphin Trainer Dave * Red Carpet Diaries: Dave * Open Heart: Attendant (OH) Ryder * America's Most Eligible: Ryder Kohli * Bachelorette Party: Mario Bautista Han Han Casual.png SunkissedCh01 Mark.png * America's Most Eligible: Han * Sunkissed: Mark * Bloodbound: Human Omar/LAPD Officer Omar.png RoDCh16 LAPD Officer.png Luc NB.png BPCh01 Banana Guy.png BBBk2Ch13 Order Recruit.PNG Omar * America's Most Eligible: Omar * Platinum: TV Producer LAPD Officer * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: LAPD Officer * Wishful Thinking: Officer Luc * Nightbound: Luc * Platinum: Cameron (male) Miscellaneous * Bachelorette Party: Banana Guy * Bloodbound: Order Recruit Vincent Foredale Vincent.png PtRCh12_Carlisle.png * Desire & Decorum: Vincent Foredale * Passport to Romance: Carlisle Montgomery Bartholomew Chambers Bartholomew Chambers.jpg William Langdon.png * Desire & Decorum: Bartholomew Chambers * Passport to Romance: William Langdon Yusuf Konevi Yusuf Konevi.jpg THMCh02 - Halim.jpg Greygarden Waithe.jpg * Desire & Decorum: Yusuf Konevi * The Heist: Monaco: Halim Yazdi * The Elementalists: Greygarden Waithe * Bachelorette Party: Dad Remy Fournier * Perfect Match: Remy Fournier * Platinum: Tim Schenectady Stephen Stephen Day - Face 1.jpg OHManuel.png Version 1 * The Senior: Stephen * Open Heart: Manuel * Nightbound: Jack * Wishful Thinking: Gabe Flores Version 2 * The Senior: Stephen * Bachelorette Party: Tourist Stephen Day - Face 3.jpg|Face 3 PtRCh06_Conductor.png Version 3 * The Senior: Stephen * Passport to Romance: Conductor Stephen Day.jpg BB2HomelessMan.png Version 4 * The Senior: Stephen * Bloodbound: Homeless Man Khaan Mousavi Khaan Mousavi.jpg TRHEirik.png * Perfect Match: Khaan Mousavi * Red Carpet Diaries: Darius Shahabi * Platinum: Quadruple Threat * The Royal Heir: King Eirik Horace * The Senior: Horace * Open Heart: Mr. Russell * Sunkissed: Shopkeeper Dustin Marvin-Dustin wanted to change his name but was so confused that he couldn't decide if he wanted to be a Tim or a Josh, so he became Tim?Josh? in RoD. * The Senior: Dustin * High School Story: Class Act: Marvin * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Tim? Josh? * Passport to Romance: Psyclop Fan * Wishful Thinking: Teenager * Platinum: Tourist * Sunkissed: Mike * Big Sky Country: Young Dallas James Miles Roanhorse Miles Roanhorse.png Graham.png OHCh01_Nurse.PNG SunkissedCh02_Sai.png * Big Sky Country: Miles Roanhorse * High School Story: Class At: Graham * Open Heart: Danny * Platinum: Teenager * Sunkissed: Sai * Bachelorette Party: Teen Fanda Colt * Big Sky Country: Colt * The Elementalists: Hiker * Bachelorette Party: Festivalgoer Percy Mendoza Percy Mendoza.png OHStingraysPlayer.png OHCh07_Medical_Resident.png Fierro Herald.jpg Percy must have not liked life on the Mendoza ranch as he and his brothers all became hospital interns and baseball players in Boston. Percy Mendoza * Big Sky Country: Percy Mendoza * Open Heart: Surgical Intern * Red Carpet Diaries: Bob * Bloodbound: Tourist Others * Open Heart: Ray Cuaron * Open Heart: Medical Resident * Sunkissed: Bill * The Royal Masquerade: Fierro Herald Dick Mulligan * Big Sky Country: Dick Mulligan * The Royal Heir: Chuck * Sunkissed: Cowboy Garret Redmond Garrett Redmond.jpg PTRTristao.png King Bradshaw.jpg * Big Sky Country: Garret Redmond * Passport to Romance: Tristao * Platinum: Bill * The Royal Heir: King Bradshaw * Bachelorette Party: Knox Overstreet * The Royal Masquerade: Jeweler Mack Valenti * Big Sky Country: Mack Valenti * Nightbound: Aaron * Bachelorette Party: Jonny * Bloodbound: Vampire Mr. Olson * High School Story: Class Act: Mr. Olson * Open Heart: Dr. Cyrus * Sunkissed: Bob Beamer Clint Clint.png TECh16 Male Student.png BB2ConfederateBoy.png * High School Story: Class Act: Clint * The Elementalists: Student * Bloodbound: Billy * Save the Date: David Lorenzo Toro Lorenzo.jpg Donny.png * High School Story: Class Act: Lorenzo Toro * Nightbound: Donny Lowell Kyle Garza Kyle Garza.png JakeSandburg.jpg * It Lives Beneath: Kyle Garza * The Elementalists: Teen * Open Heart: Jake Sandburg Ned Mallory * It Lives Beneath: Ned Mallory * The Elementalists: Charles * Big Sky Country: Rodeo Coordinator Robbie Sutcliffe * It Lives beneath: Robbie Sutcliffe * Platinum: Fan Rodger Crandall Mr. Crandall.png BSCBk2Ch02 Jasper Tate.jpg * High School Story: Class Act: Rodger Crandall * Open Heart: Dr. Calais * Big Sky Country: Jasper Tate Professor Englund Professor Englund.jpg Lucanus Flavius.jpg Mike_Knoblauch.PNG Heathcliff.jpg HSSCABk2Ch02 Mr. Silva (alternate - Face 1).png * The Elementalists: Professor Englund Lucanus Flavius * A Courtesan of Rome: Lucanus Flavius * Bachelorette Party: Party Goer Miscellaneous * Open Heart: Mike Knoblauch * Sunkissed: Heathcliff * High School Story: Class Act: Mr. Silva Giant of Scythia * A Courtesan of Rome: Giant of Scythia * A Courtesan of Rome: Titan of Antioch * A Courtesan of Rome: Gladiator * Bachelorette Party: Suitor Niles Edison Niles_Edison.png NBCh10_Thomas.jpg NB_Young_Thomas.PNG * The Heist: Monaco: Niles Edison * Platinum: Henry Rockins * Nightbound: Thomas Sadalas the Thracian * A Courtesan of Rome: Sadalas the Thracian * A Courtesan of Rome: Gladiator Julius Caesar Julius Caesar.png NBCh9 King.PNG * A Courtesan of Rome: Julius Caesar * Nightbound: King * Bloodbound: Man Category:Groups Category:Character Models